DISTRACTIONS
by ice princess12
Summary: It's Harry, Ron and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, will their true feelings finally be revealed? Rating is for future chapters * COMPLETED*
1. UNREQUITED LOVE

DISTRACTIONS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. Although I wouldn't mind owning Ron Weasley, only for a couple of hours. Honest!!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
UNREQUITED LOVE  
  
''Where are they?'' Harry thought to himself as he waited on his own at Platform 9 3/4. It was almost 11 o'clock and neither Ron, Hermione, or his girlfriend Ginny were at the Platform. He was just about to board the train on his own, when he saw a flash of red hair to the right of him. It was Ron Weasley his best friend, and he had been ever since they had met on the train on their first ever day of school.  
  
''Well finally!!'' exclaimed Harry. ''Where have you beem?''  
  
''Sorry'' panted Ron. ''We had to go back for my broomstick'' he grinned as Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Ron boarded the train and it was at that precise moment that Harry caught a glimpse of his very attractive girlfriend Ginny, who he hadn't seen all summer. She looked around cautiously and then gave Harry her best smile. They had to be very cautious around each other as Ron was very overprotective of her and he was only just getting used to the idea of Harry dating his baby sister, even though they had been seeing each other for almost four months now.  
  
As she boarded the train herself, Harry realised how much she had changed over the summer, she had grown a lot taller (although she was still shorter than Harry.) She also looked different and she seemed to have matured alot. But Harry didn't have much time to think about her as just as he was about to get on to the Hogwarts Express his other best friend Hermione Granger ran up to were he was and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
''Hurry Harry, the trains about to leave'' she said extremely flustered.  
  
And at that they both jumped onto the train. They found Ron and Ginny sitting together joking around and Harry sat down next to Ginny and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder avoiding the look he was getting from Ron.  
  
Hermione was out of breath anyway after running for the train, but when she saw Ron, her heart skipped a beat as she took in how much he had changed over the holidays. She noticed how muscular he had become, probably because he was now captain of the Quidditch team she thought. He also looked very tanned, and his intense blue eyes shone out from underneath the bit of his striking red hair that always flopped down onto his face. He had changed dramatically from the tall, lanky boy she knew from their first year at Hogwarts, but then again they were in their final year and she couldn't expect him not to have changed.  
  
''Well, are you going to sit down?'' Ron said to Hermione as he moved up so that she could sit down next to him. ''Or are you going to just stand there all day?''  
  
Hermione blushed as she sat down next to Ron and looked at Harry and Ginny jealously. What she wanted more than anything right now was for Ron to wrap his arms around her. But he didn't look at her in that way, he only saw her as a friend.  
  
''Wow, Hermione'' Ron remarked. '' You've really changed''  
  
''Oh shut up Ron'' she retorted, '' I haven't changed a bit''  
  
Ron aggreed with her, as he didn't want to start up an argument on their first day back, even though he knew it wasn't true. She had changed, She had lost a lot of weight and she was no longer the slightly chubby girl he knew form the first year at Hogwarts, she was slim and toned. She had matured alot and she had more curves than she did last time Ron saw her. There was also a look in her eyes that was different. But he couldn't quite say what it was.  
  
As the trained rattled on out of the city and into the hills and valleys, there was alot of joking and laughing coming from the carriage that Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had to themselves. Harry and Ginny were talking and smiling, clearly very much in love with each other. Ron and Hermione however were simply talking quietly to each other about all of the crazy things that had done in their past years at school and how much they would miss Hogwarts when they left.  
  
''Hermione,'' Ron started, looking somewhat embarassed, ''We''ll ....... we'll never lose touch will we, I mean you me and Harry we'll always be best friends, right?''  
  
''Of course we will'' she said softly, hiding her surprise as Ron never usually showed his feelings like this. ''We will always be best friends, forever.'' She had to try and hide her disappointment as she said this, for even though she knew that they would always be best friends she longed for her and Ron to be something more than that.  
  
''Thanks, that really means alot to me'' came his reply.  
  
The rest of the train journey was pretty uneventful, although there was almost a fight when Ron spied Harry and Ginny kissing, but Hermione stopped Ron and calmed him down by telling him that he would only regret it later. He knew she was right so he sat down.  
  
When they reached the station in Hogsmeade all of the seventh year students gathered around one another and greeted their old friends and talked about their summers, when the Hogwarts carriages showed up and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all climed into a carriage that started trundling up a slope to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary.   
  
''This year will be amazing'' said Harry looking around eagerly.  
  
''Yeah,'' Ron replied '' We'll definately make it a year to remember''  
  
''What are you two planning on doing?'' said Hermione doubtfully  
  
''Whatever it takes, I want this year to be one I'll never forget.''  
  
**********************************  
  
After the feast the boys went up to their bedroom and they talked for a while before they decided to go to sleep.  
  
''Ron?'' Harry questioned ''Are you sure you are O.K with me seeing Ginny?''  
  
''I can't say I was very pleased when I found out , but I suppose I am getting used to the idea now'' came his response. ''I know that you'd never hurt her, Harry. But tell me one thing, you do love her don't you?''  
  
''Yes'', he said ''I really do love her.''  
  
''Thats alright then, coz she really loves you'',  
  
''Really!!'' exclaimed Harry  
  
''Yeah, but tell me something how do you know when you are in love? It all seems really confusing to me, and if you ARE in love what if the person you are in love with doesn't love you back?'' Ron said, suddenly regretting saying all of this to Harry.  
  
He could see Harry grinning as he replied, ''Well,well Ron Weasley, who's the lucky lady?'' trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
''Oh shut up Harry, I was only asking'' he said, feeling the tips of his ears getting redder and redder.   
  
And with that he shut the curtains tightly around his bed and lay down, leaving Harry sitting in the dark, grinning to himself. Ron lay awake for sometime tossing and turning before he finally fell aslleep.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was also having difficulty falling to sleep. All of the feelings that she thought she had forgotten over the summer came flooding back to her as she saw Ron again on the train. She had loved Ron ever since she found out that he faced his biggest fear, by going into the forbidden forest to find Aragog the giant spider just to bring her back to normal when she was petrified. And now all of the old feelings for him that she had tried to ignore over the last few years, had come back and her desire for Ron was burning stronger than ever. All she could think about was the way his hair flopped into his face, and the way he always made her laugh, and those strong muscly arms that she longed to be held in. But there was something that upset her and that was that Ron had no idea that she liked him and he was not showing any signs of returning her feelings for him. Hermione didn't get much sleep that night and it wasn't going to be the last time she had sleepless nights because of Ronald Weasley. 


	2. SO CLOSE

CHAPTER 2  
  
SO CLOSE  
  
Their first week at Hogwarts flew by and as they got into their second week everyone had reaquainted themselves properly and they were back to how things used to be between them all, Ron and Hermione bickering and Harry trying to make them stop. Harry and Ron were getting very excited though, as they would be playing in the first Quidditch match of the year, against Ravenclaw. Ron who was captain of the team and was also the teams Keeper, was not eating his breakfast, and was sitting in his seat concentrating, staring at the table in front of him trying to work out some new Quidditch plays that they could use against Ravenclaw to win. Afterall he was the captain and he wanted to show that he was just as good as Oliver Wood.  
  
''Ron'' Harry called, waving his hand in front of his friends face. ''Eat your breakfast mate, the match isn't until tomorrow, forget about it.''  
  
Ron didn't say anything, it looked as though he didn't even take in what Harry had just siad. So Hermione tried to coax her extremely stubborn friend to eat his breakfast, as she knew what Ron was like when he was hungry.  
  
''Come on Ron you have to eat.'' Hermione started gently. Ron didnt' look up. '' You know how you get when you've missed a meal'' she said, getting more and more frustrated.   
  
''OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE RON, STOP IGNORING ME!'' she shouted at him, causing several people to look up, including Ron.  
  
''JUST SHUT UP HERMIONE.'' he shouted back. ''WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY?''  
  
And with that she ran up to her room crying her eyes out. Leaving Ron feeling very embarrassed. And Harry feeling very shocked, it wasn't like Hermione to just run off. She usually just shouted back at Ron only even louder than he had shouted.  
  
******************************************  
  
The next day Harry and Ron played brilliantly in their Quidditch match although Hermione didn't go to watch it as she and Ron still weren't talking. Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw by 190 points to 60. Harry however had ended up in the Hospital wing after making a spectacular and dangerous dive to catch the snitch (which he did.)  
  
To celebrate the beginning of a new year in school, all of the students in the school were allowed into Hogsmeade after the Quidditch match. Ron offered to stay behind to keep Harry company, as it was kind of his fault Harry was there in the first place. As the dive Harry carried out in order to catch the golden snitch was one of Rons new ideas, but Ginny told him to go, and that she'd be more than happy to look after Harry because, secretly she wanted to spend more time alone with her boyfriend. So Ron started to walk up to the Gryffindor common room to change out of his dirty, sweaty Quidditch robes.  
  
When he reached the common room though, he was surprised, not because it was unusually empty, but because he saw that Hermione was sitting on a chair in front of the fire, not reading as she usually likes to do in front of the fire but crying her eyes out.  
  
''Whats the matter?'' he said softly to her, completely forgetting about their row.  
  
''Whats the mater!'' she sobbed. ''Whats the matter! You are the matter Ronald Weasley, you and your big mouth.''  
  
Thats when he remembered their row and he went up to Hermione and wiped away her tears softly with his finger and said. ''Look Mione, I am really sorry, It's just that I was really nervous that day and I just snapped. I'm so sorry if I upset you.''  
  
''Mione'' she repeated, ''thats new'' she said giggling. ''You've never called me that before.''  
  
Ron looked away and blushed. He didn't mean to call her that, and she was right he had never called her that before, it was either Hermione or Herm, never Mione. He could feel his ears burning and he hoped she didn't notice.  
  
He hugged Hermione and said ''I'm sorry can we be friends now? I hate fighting with you.''  
  
''Sure'' she replied shakily and she looked up at him.   
  
And for a moment her dark brown, soulful eyes stared into his intense blue ones. And she felt closer to him than she ever had before. She looked down at his soft full lips and she imagined what it would feel like to kiss them, she realised that she had been staring at his lips for too long so she looked at at him and gave him a small smile. She then leant in closer to him and her lips were almost touching his, when they both heard the portrait of the fat lady swing open and they jumped back from each other so fast you would've thought that they had both just received electric shocks.  
  
It was Harry and Ginny, they had come into the common room in the hopes of being alone with each other for a bit.  
  
''What are you doing here?'' said Harry.  
  
''We could ask you the same thing'' replied Ron quickly  
  
''Well,'' started Harry '' Madam Pomfrey said that I was ready to leave and that I was lucky that I didn't do myself a more serious injury, so me and Ginny thought that we would come up here for a while and umm................talk, yeah talk for a while.''  
  
''Oh'' said Hermione she had been so close to Ron and now she couldn't even look at him after what she had nearly done.  
  
''I see you two have made up then'' Ginny said  
  
''What, Oh yeah'' Ron said casually, although Harry noticed that his friend was blushing slightly.  
  
''Well if you lot don't mind I think I'll go to the, the Library'' finished Hermione, and with that she left very hurridly.  
  
''Yeah I better go and take a shower I suppose, I'm filthy'' Ron said as he was walking out of the common room to go to the bathroom.  
  
So that left Harry and Ginny alone in the Gryffindor common room as they had hoped. Until Colin Creevy came in with his new girlfriend and they seated themselves on Harry and Ginny's favourite couch by the fire, and started kissing.  
  
''URRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH'' Harry said to Ginny quietly and then noticing the disappointed look on her face he said softly to her, ''you want to come up to my room for a bit?''  
  
''What?''  
  
''Nothing funny, I swear its just so that we can be alone together honest'' soothed Harry noticing the worried look on Ginnys face.  
  
''Promise?'' she asked in a small voice.  
  
''Of course Gin, I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do.''  
  
''O.K then'' she replied.  
  
And they headed up the stairs to Harrys dorm room that he shared and they went in and shut the door quietly behind them.  
  
(A.N - Please reveiw and I will post another Chapter I have written it already I just want some reveiws to let me know what you guys think of it so far. Please reveiw.) 


	3. TOO FAR

CHAPTER 3  
  
TOO FAR  
  
  
  
Hermione had ran to the Library at full speed, and when she had got there she threw herself onto a empty couch with Hogwarts a History and just sat there staring at it. She couldn't even think about reading her favourite book, Ron Weasley had always had this sort of effect on her, she couldn't resist him.  
  
She couldn't beleive what she nearly did back in the common room, I almost kissed Ron, she thought to herself, imagine if I had I would've been mortified, he probably would've pushed me away and never have spoken to me ever again. I just wish that he liked me as more than a friend, I wish he liked me the way that I liked him, the way that Harry likes Ginny, she thought as she flicked through the old pages of Hogwarts a History.  
  
Ron had gone to the showers to clean up after their amazing victory in Quidditch, when he realised that he had forgotten to bring his towel and clean clothes to change into. So, feeling slightly annoyed with himself for being so forgetful he turned around and started to walk back up to his dorm room.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Back in the dorm room that he and Ron had shared for years, Harry and Ginny were sitting comfortably on Harrys bed with the curtains drawn all around them.   
  
''Ginny,'' Harry began slowly, ''You look so beautiful right now''   
  
''Thank you Harry,'' said Ginny blushing furiously, ''You don't look so bad yourself either.''  
  
''I love you so much'' said Harry, wanting very much to lean in and kiss Ginny.  
  
''I love you too'' Ginny replied, losing all her shyness as she leaned in and kissed Harry passionately.  
  
Harry kissed her, just as passionately as she kissed him as he ran his fingers through her soft shiny hair, and Ginny ran her hands up and down Harry's back causing his skin to tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
But just at that minute Ron had just walked back into the dorm room and was surprised to see the cutains drawn very tightly around his best friends bed, so thinking there might be a problem he walked over to Harrys bed silently and pulled back the curtains and what he saw left him in shock.   
  
''What the Hell do you think your doing Harry?'' he fumed, ''That's my little sister!!''  
  
''Ron, I uh I didn't see you there.''  
  
''Well thats obvious isn't it,'' Ron replied, he wasn't amused, ''Look Harry I mean I wasn't too sure about you seeing Ginny. Now I am definately against it!!''  
  
''Oh for goodness sake Ron, we were only kissing'' Harry shouted back.  
  
''Only kissing, only kissing, Harry your lying on your bed, and your all over my little sister. I can't beleive this, I gotta go before I end up doing something that I will regret.''  
  
And with that Ron Weasley stormed off out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
************************************************  
  
Hermione sat in the library, wondering how long it would be before she could even look at Ron Weasley again, let alone talk to him, when she heard a loud noise and the library door slam, then she saw him, and she immedeately knew why she wanted to kiss him so badly, he was gorgeous and he was strong and handsome and he was heading right over to where she was sitting.  
  
''Hey Ron'' she said, congratulating herself on being able to sound normal. She saw the look on his face and immedeately said ''Whats the matter?  
  
''Harry'' growled Ron.  
  
Even though she knew something serious was wrong she couldn't help but think to herself how sexy he sounded.  
  
''What about Harry?'' she said tentatively  
  
''Oh Mione, it was horrible, I had gone to the showers to clean up after Quidditch when I realised that I had forgotten my towel and my clean robes, so I went back up to my room to get them and when I got there all the curtains around Harrys bed were shut.''  
  
''So'' said Hermione innocently ''maybe he was just tired?''  
  
''No'' Ron said ''you didn't let me finish, so I opened the curtains to see if there was anything wrong with Harry and then I saw it.......''  
  
''Saw what Ron?''  
  
''Harry Potter and my sister lying on his bed all over each other.''  
  
''Really!!!!'' said Hermione shocked  
  
''Mione, thats not really the response I was looking for.'' Ron answered, mentally kicking himself for calling her Mione again.  
  
''Look Ron, I am sure that Harry would never ever take advantage of your sister, and that he would never let her do anything that she wasn't entirely ready to do.''  
  
''Yeah I suppose your right, as usual,'' he said gloomily, ''and I suppose its better that she's with my best friend than with that git Malfoy. Thanks Hermione.'' he said as he gave her a hug. ''I don't know what I'd do with out you.''   
  
Ron stood up and started walking away.  
  
''Where are you going?'' Hermione called after him,  
  
''I'm going for a walk, I need to calm down a bit, Do you want to come?'' he called back, blushing slightly as everyone in the library turned around and looked at him..  
  
''Sure'' she replied happily and they walked out of the library and started walking in the direction of the lake.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry and Ginny got up from Harrys bed, after lying there motionless for about five minutes in shock. They decided to go down into the common room to see if Ron was there waiting for them. They started walking very slowly down the stairs but when they reached the bottom they were surprised as Ron wasn't there waiting to tell them both exactly what he thought, in fact no-one was there not even Colin and his girlfriend, they were completely alone.  
  
''Where do you think Ron has gone Harry?'' asked Ginny in a small voice.  
  
''To be honest with you Gin I really don't know.''  
  
''I hope he won't do something stupid'' she said as she sat down on the couch with Harry and sat considerably further apart than they normally would have, to wait for him to come back.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were strolling around the lake. It was quite a cold day and it was starting to grow darker, but Hermione didn't care all she cared about was being with Ron and staring deeply into his deep blue eyes.  
  
''Hey, Herm will you stop looking at me like that.'' said Ron half laughing.  
  
''What...oh.....um sorry, Ron I was just uh thinking about something'' Hermione said, half truthfully, well she was thinking about something, she was thinking about how it would be if he was her boyfriend, and how much she wanted to kiss his soft lips, but she couldn't tell him that.  
  
''What were you thinking about?''  
  
''Oh..um...nothing important.'' she answered looking to the ground and feeling her cheeks turning red. '' Brrrrrr......It's getting quite cold out here isn't it?'' she said trying to change the subject.  
  
''Oh, here have my jacket'' said Ron as he pulled of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, revealing the tight T-shirt that he was wearing underneath that perfectly showed off his strong tanned arms.  
  
''Are you sure, won't you be cold?'' she asked caringly  
  
''It's O.K Mione, I don't mind.'' he replied blushing as he did because he'd done it again, he was going to have to stop calling her that.  
  
Hermione smiled as Ron called her Mione again, she was getting to like his little nickname for her. It was better than Little Miss Know it All, which is what called her all the time in their first years at Hogwarts.  
  
As they started walking back up to the castle, Ron noticed that even though Hermione had his jacket, she was still shivering so he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they walked up to the school.   
  
''That better?''  
  
  
  
''Yeah, thanks Ron'' she said shyly, ''You can be really sweet sometimes.''  
  
''Oh, so I'm not sweet all the time? he asked innocently.  
  
When they reached Gryffindor common room it was empty and Ron knew why, it was very late, he had been with Hermione longer than he had thought, she hadn't even spoken about school work once. He was amazed. When he saw the time he said goodnight to Hermione and walked to his room, after he had taken only a few steps, he turned around walked back to where Hermione was standing and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then walked quickly up to his room.  
  
''Ro........'' Hermione started to call after him, but he had just closed the door behind him, ''you forgot your jacket'' she finished quietly to herself.  
  
She too, then went up to bed, changed into her pyjamas, and climbed into bed with the jacket lying next to her. She liked the feel of it lying next to her, but she liked the smell of it even more, it smelt just like Ron, and that comforted her, and made her feel safe. She cuddled up to the jacket and fell asleep.  
  
(A.N. Did you like this Chapter, it will be getting a lot more exciting I promise!! REVEIW AND I WILL UPDATE.) 


	4. HOGSMEADE

CHAPTER 4  
  
HOGSMEADE  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning she saw Ron's jacket lying next to her and she suddenly remembered the events of the night before, she was confused. Why did he blush when he called her Mione? Why did he put his arm around her? and Why did he kiss her goodnight?  
  
He was probably just being friendly, she told herself as she got dressed, angry at herself for even thinking that it meant something more, she knew he didn't see her like that. I mean all he see's me as, is a friend, she reminded herself.  
  
She went down to get herself some breakfast and sitting in their usual seats she saw Harry and Ron talking very seriously, she sat down silently beside them and tried to catch the last part of what they were saying.  
  
''So we are agreed then'' said Harry.  
  
''Yeah'' said Ron  
  
''Friends again?'' said Harry hopefully  
  
''Well I'm glad you two have sorted out all of your problems'' Hermione chipped in as she started eating her bowl of cereal. ''It's usually me and Ron who have to sort out our problems over breakfast'' she giggled.  
  
They had Divination for the first two lessons, so after breakfast Harry and Ron headed up to the tallest tower at Hogwarts for another lesson with Proffessor Trelawney. While Hermione headed to her favourite lesson Arithmancy.   
  
Harry and Ron entered their worst lesson through a trapdoor and sat down at their regular table, as far away from Proffessor Trelawney as possible so that they could talk in peace and not be disturbed all the time by her constant dark predictions about Harry's death and generally anything bad that she could think of to happen to him before he died. Although Harry ignored all of her ridiculous predictions about him, it really was terribly funny for him and Ron to listen to her over and over again, and sometimes Harry couldn't contain his laughter, and then that would set Ron off, and then they'd both be for it.  
  
This however, wasn't one of those lessons. Harry and Ron weren't in a very giggly mood, as they had only just made up after the argument that they had had the day before. So they just sat and talked for a bit, then as the strong smell of perfume wafted over to them from the fire that was constantly alight, they both started to feel very very drowsy.  
  
Ron was daydreaming, he was thinking about Quidditch and he saw himself flying through the sky on a brand new broomstick, but there was something different about this daydream that he usually had, because he wasn't alone on his broomstick, there was a beatiful girl sitting behind him, clinging on to him very tightly, she was laughing, and her hair was flying out behind her. He couldn't quite make out her face yet, but he could see the look on his face and he saw how happy she made him feel, then he saw her, he saw who the mysterious girl was.  
  
''Ron Weasley'' shouted a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to him, dragging him out of his daydream and into the real world. When he looked up he saw Harry grinning at him, as Proffessor Trelawney, started shouting at him.  
  
''Having a nice sleep Ronald'' she shouted causing everyone in the class to look up. ''If you are going to fall asleep in class, I suggest that you go to bed earlier tonight.''  
  
''Yes Proffessor'' said Ron sheepishly, after all he had been awake quite late last night.  
  
The bell rang, and Harry and Ron started walking down to Hermiones Arithmancy class to meet her.  
  
''Oh Harry, you should have seen the daydream I had, it was amazing, there was this beautiful girl riding on the back of my broomstick with me and she was smiling, she had a great smile Harry, you should have seen her.'' he stopped as they reached Hermione.   
  
''What are you to up to?'' she said suspiciously as they walked up to her.  
  
''Oh, Ron was just telling me about his daydream, where he was riding his broomstick with a beautiful girl with a beautiful smile.'' Harry said grinning.  
  
''Oh,'' Hermione said disappointedly, ''So, who was she Ron?''  
  
''I don't know,'' came his reply, trying not to blush as he did know who it was he just wasn't ready to tell who yet ''Proffessor Trelawney woke me up before I could tell who she was,'' he lied.  
  
The three of them carried on walking in silence, to go and meet Ginny so that they could all talk about their plans for that night. They were going to go to Hogsmeade, as students in the sixth and seventh years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever they wanted, they could also stay out as late as they liked as long as it didn't affect their schoolwork.  
  
''Hey, Gin'' Harry called out, running over to his girlfriend and kissing her breifly on the lips.  
  
''Hey, are you guys as excited about tonight as I am?'' asked Ginny enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione was excited, as she would get to spend more time alone with Ron as Ginny and Harry always went off together somewhere, and she was quite looking forward to being alone with Ron again. Until that is she heard about his dream girl. She had never thought about it before, but what if Ron did find someone else, how would she feel, afterall he was getting more female attention these days, and she could see why he was gorgeous, but the thing that she loved most about him was that he wasn't aware that he was attracting all of this attention, he was just the same old Ron inside. ''What, oh yes Ginny I'm excited.'' she answered after a while, ''Look, I have to go to the library to study now, we have a big Arithmancy test tomorrow, I'll meet you all in the common room at about seven remember to dress up smart boys O.K, bye''  
  
*******************************************************  
  
It was half past six and Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for his friends to get ready, he was already dressed up smartly in some of his new muggle clothes. He had got ready early for two reasons, one to make sure that he looked very nice and two because he needed sometime to think about the daydream that he had had earlier. Why did he dream about her, he didn't even know he could think of her like that. But now that the idea was in his head he was growing to like it more and more.  
  
Harry ran down the stairs and sat down next to his friend with a grin on his face.  
  
''So you looking forward to tonight then?'' he asked  
  
''Yeah'' Ron replied enthusiastically, he as looking forward to that night, very much. ''I can't wait.''  
  
''Me neither'' Harry said.  
  
They both stopped talking as Ginny entered the room, and Harry stared at her with his mouth open.  
  
''I'll take that as a compliment, Shall I Harry Potter?'' she said cheekily as she walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
''Yeah,'' was all Harry could manage in reply.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was up in her room, trying to decide whether she should wear the really Un-Hermione like skirt that her cousin had bought her last christmas, or her usual jeans. She decided with the skirt, as she had told Ron and Harry to dress up smartly, and so she had to make an effort. She threw on a top and grabbed Ron's jacket as she hadn't given it back to him yet. Put on a swipe of lipgloss and walked down into the common room to meet her best friends.  
  
''Ah Hermione you look beautiful'' squealed Ginny as she saw her friend enter the common room.  
  
''Thaks Gin'' she replied, quickly glancing over at Ron to see what his reaction was. He was looking at her as if he had never seen her before. Is this good or bad she thought, never mind just act normal, she demanded herself.  
  
''Ron, here's your jacket back.''  
  
''Oh, you wear it, it looks much better on you anyway'' he said blushing, while avoiding the looks of astonishment he was getting from Harry and Ginny.  
  
''Um.....O.K, thanks Ron'' Hermione said, not really sure what to think, right then.  
  
''Well, everyone ready?'' Harry said as he grabbed onto Ginnys hand and pulled her out of the common room, leaving Ron and Hermione to walk together.  
  
They all started to walk out of Hogwarts into the small town of Hogsmeade. It was a Friday night so they were going to have a few drinks as well because the age limit was 16 in the wizarding world. It was a very chilly night, and Hermione was extremely thankful to have Rons jacket around her. She felt safe walking with Ron, like nothing would ever hurt her, and even when they weren't talking the silence never seemed awkward.  
  
''Mione, ' you alright?'' Ron asked gently  
  
''Yeah, why wouldn't I be, I'm with you'' she replied, feeling stupid for saying her thoughts out loud.  
  
''Oh, no reason its just I thought I could see you shivering that's all.'' he said quickly, thankful that it was dark so she wouldn't see him blushing.  
  
''Well, I am quite cold'' she replied hoping that once again he would wrap his strong arm around her shoulders again.  
  
  
  
He did better than that and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his muscular body. That was where she felt she could stay for ever, wrapped up in his manly arms and snuggled into his strong chest. She bravely, put her arm around his waist and held his free hand with her small hand. Ron smiled, he liked the feel of her soft small hand in his, it felt right somehow.  
  
When they had all reached Hogsmeade, they walked into the Three Broomsticks, surprised to see that it was packed and that there were only two, small two-seater tables left. So Harry and Ginny sat at one of them, leaving Ron and Hermione to sit at the other.  
  
Ron ordered two drinks one for himself and one for Hermione, and went back and started talking. After they had had a couple more drinks they were becoming more relaxed with each other, and more flirty too, as they were playing footsie under the table. Ron was so wrapped up in Hermione that he didn't even notice Harry and Ginny making out at the next table.  
  
''So, Mione,'' Ron asked quietly, ''What type of man do you go for then?''  
  
''Ron, I'm not playing along, with one of your silly chat up lines'' she said smiling  
  
''No I'm not being silly, I wanna know, Mione.''  
  
''O.K'', she said, playing along ''He has to be tall, handsome, intelligent and be able to make me laugh.'' said Hermione. ''He also has to be able to make me feel safe with him, and be able to understand me.'' she finished quietly. ''So, what type of girl does Ron Weasley go for?'' she said changing the subject away from her as she felt very stupid after decribing Ron to himself.  
  
''Well'' he said thoughtfully, ''My perfect girl is the one I saw in my daydream, riding on the back of my broom with me.'' he said, smiling expectantly at Hermione.  
  
With that Hermione got up, threw Ron's jacket back into his face and ran out of the Three Boroomsticks, leaving Ron sitting there amazed. What have I said now he asked himself as he got up and chased after her. He soon caught up with her and he grabbed her arm and pulled her around so that she would be facing him. It was very dark out in the streets and it was cold and raining, so Ron wrapped his jacket tightly back around hermione and looked closely at her face and was surprised to see streams of tears running down her face.  
  
(A.N. Thanks to everybody who has reveiwed so far, you have really helped me. Please keep reveiwing and I will keep updating. The more reveiws I get the faster I will update - sorry for sounding demanding but I LOVE getting reveiws.) 


	5. REVELATIONS

CHAPTER 5  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
''What's the matter Mione'' Ron said affectionately  
  
''Don't you call me that Ron Weasley'' she snapped, she was very hurt because she had practically told him that she liked him and all he could think about was that stupid broomstick girl.  
  
''Whats wrong with you?'' he asked Hermione, ''Why did you just storm out and leave me?''  
  
Hermione decided to tell Ron how she felt partly because she was sick of hinting it to him, and partly because she was quite drunk.  
  
''Because, I told you who my perfect man would be and then all you could talk about was that girl in your dream.''  
  
''Mio......'' Ron began  
  
''No Ron let me finish'' she interuppted, ''I need to say this now or else I'll never say it. Do you know who the man I was describing was?''  
  
''No'' Ron said meekly, although he had a sneaky suspision that it was Viktor Krum.  
  
''It was you Ron'' she said, finally relieved at getting it out into the open. ''but if you prefer your dream girl, I'll understand.''  
  
''Actually Hermione I would prefer her. Do you know why?''  
  
Hermione looked down to the floor, and feeling herself starting to cry again she shook her head slowly.  
  
''Because she was you, It was you in my dream, you were riding my broomstick with me Mione.''  
  
Hermione looked up into Rons piercing blue eyes and she saw that he was not lying. He looked down at her and kissed her softly, his lips felt as good as she knew they would, she slid her tongue into his mouth and ran it accross his lips lightly. Ron was running his fingers through her now soaking wet hair and his other hand was trailing up and down her back, he heard her moan softly, as they finally pulled away from each other.  
  
''Wow'' said Hermione, ''that was amazing''  
  
''It was, wasn't it'' Ron replied breathlessly. ''Mione, I was wondering um.... will you...will you be my girlfriend?'' he mumbled.  
  
''Don't you think its a bit soon Ron, I mean you only found out you liked me today?'' she answered sensibly.  
  
''No, I've always kind of known that I liked you, because I was jealous when you went to the Yule ball with Viktor, and I always used to get so mad when Malfoy said things about you, it just took that daydream to make me realise it.'' he reassured her, ''But he said, I never even would have guessed that you had liked me as more than just a friend, thats why I never told you about how I felt, until now that is.'' he told her, blushing as he did.  
  
''Yes, I do like you as more than a friend, alot more, I've liked you ever since our second year at Hogwarts. And in answer to your question I would love to be your girlfriend, I just think that it would be best if we wait to see how it goes, before telling Harry and Ginny.  
  
''O.K Mione, whatever you say.'' Ron replied as he pulled her tight into him and started kissing her passionately again. He slid his tongue into her mouth, he wanted to taste her sweet taste, he clasped her face in his hands, needing to feel her soft skin and as she arched her body to get closer to him he let out a low moan, that sounded unlike any other noise he had ever heard himself make before.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Back at the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ginny weren't even aware that Hermione and Ron had disappeared. They were sitting very close together at their table holding hands, staring at each other intently.  
  
''You are so beautiful Gin'' Harry said, saying his thoughts outloud which often happened when he was around Ginny.  
  
''Thanks Harry, thats so sweet.'' she replied.  
  
''I love you.'' he said as he suddenly realised that this was the first time he had ever said this to her.  
  
''You do??'' exclaimed Ginny in a high voice  
  
''Of course I do, I've loved you since we first started seeing each other, and probably before then too.'' he whispered softly to her, ''So am I to presume that you feel the same way?''  
  
''Oh Harry, I love you too.'' Ginny managed to squeak this out before Harry grabbed her and kissed her passionately, running his hands up her smooth legs, wondering why he hadn't told her sooner.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
When they had all reached Hogwarts again, Harry and Ginny walking in front of Ron and Hermione, who were trying to hold hands without being seen. The girls went up to the dorm room that they shared, and Harry and Ron went to their dorm room.  
  
''Oh Hermione, that was the best night ever!!'' Ginny squealed to her best friend, who noticed that Ginny was very excited.  
  
''Why, what happened?'' Hermione asked politely, secretly aggreeing with her it had been the best night ever.  
  
''Well, you'll never believe this but, Harry told me that he loved me.''  
  
''Really, awwww thats great Gin.'' Hermione gushed I am so happy for you.  
  
''Herm, I am sure that Ron will ask you out soon, its just that he is so oblivious to everything that isn't Quidditch.'' Ginny said reassuring her friend, who Ginny felt maybe feeling left out.  
  
''What on Earth are you talking about Ginny Weasley, I most certainly do not have feelings of that sort for your older brother'' Hermione lied to her, hoping Ginny wouldn't notice the quiver in her voice as she spoke.  
  
''Oh. I'm sorry, It's just that I thought..............oh I'm sorry, I didn't know.''  
  
''Don't worry about it'' Hermione said soothingly, ''I'm really tired now so I think I'll just go to sleep.''  
  
''O.K then, me too'' Ginny replied, shutting the curtains around her bed and lying down smiling to herself, ready to dream about Harry.  
  
Hermione slowly closed the curtains around her bed and lay back onto her soft bed with a dreamy expression on her face. She held onto Rons jacket tightly and took in the smelt of it, the smell of him, it was intoxicating. She knew that it was going to be hard to hide their relationship from their two best friends, as Ron made her feel the way no-one else possibly could. When she was with Ron, she felt hot and cold at the same time, she felt shivers evrytime they touched and when they kissed she felt faint. Everytime she saw him she just wanted to grab him and kiss him to within an inch of his life. She knew though that she would have to restrain herself and be the same old shy, quiet Hermione when they were with other people. But when they were alone...............  
  
*************************************************************  
  
''Well Har, that was a good night wasn't it?'' Ron asked Harry as he got into his four poster bed.  
  
''Yeah, it was the best.'' Harry said, with a voice that sounded strange to Ron.  
  
''Whats the matter, now? Ron questionned his best friend  
  
''I told Ginny that I loved her, and she said that she loved me too.'' said Harry happily, ''It was incredible.''  
  
''Thats great Harry, I'm really happy for you'' Ron said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
''Hey, Ron, did you ever find out, how to tell when you are in love someone?''  
  
''What, oh yeah I did.''  
  
''Really, so who is she then, spill the beans.''  
  
''Harry , I am not going to tell you because there is no-one it was a hypothetical question O.K, I am not in love with anyone, Goodnight.''  
  
Ron lay back in his bed, snuggling down into the covers pretending that he was with Hermione, he knew he had just lied to Harry, but he had to. Ron was in love, with Hermione Granger.''Oh Mione'' he sighed quietly, as he drifted off to sleep dreaming about her soft hair, her smooth hands, and that way she kissed him with her soft, full lips.  
  
(A.N Thanks to everybody that has reveiwed so far I'm glad that your all enjoying the story. Please reveiw and let me know what you think. THANX ice princess) 


	6. PASSION SHOWS

CHAPTER 6  
  
PASSION SHOWS  
  
That next week, Ron and Hermione had to hide their love from everyone. They had to sneak kisses in between the rows in the Library, but that didn't satisfy them, you can't kiss properly in the library sighed Ron to Hermione, its too quiet. They exchanged sneaky smiles at each other when no-one was looking, and whenever Harry or Ginny around they had to act like they used to act.  
  
''This is torture, Mione. I can't do this anymore'' Ron whispered in her ear on one of the rare occasions that they actually got to be alone together, in the astronomy tower.  
  
''I know, but we have to, we must wait before telling Harry and Ginny.'' she sighed as he started showering her neck with soft, little kisses, she sighed he always knew what to do.  
  
''I know, it's just every time I look at you I want to grab you, and I want us to be able to cuddle at nights in the common room, like normal couples do.'' he smiled slightly as he saw Hermione smile at this idea.   
  
''We'll wait another two weeks before we announce it to everybody, then we can act like a normal couple, well, as normal as we can get.'' she giggled as Ron started to suck on the lobe of her ear, he certainly does know what he was doing, Hermione thought as she enjoyed the sensation tingling through her body.  
  
The next day was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ron and Harry were preparing that evening in the common room by thinking up more plays with fellow team members, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. While Hermione and Ginny sat in the corner of the room chatting about the usual subject Harry.   
  
Hermione was only half paying attention though, as she kept getting distracted by Ron's fiery red hair, the way he looked so cute as he stuck out his tounge when he was concentrating, and the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke about Quidditch, the way they only ever sparkled when he was with her. Ron looked up and saw her watching him and he grinned at her and then gave her a chheeky wink causing her to blush bright red, before looking back down to his Quidditch plays.  
  
The Quidditch match was drawing closer but neither Ron or Harry was nervous surprisingly, as they had apparently come up with a super play that would ensure them victory. At breakfast that morning Harry and Ginny were sitting directly opposite of each other staring lovingly into each others eyes, oblivious of everything around them. Ron slipped off his shoe and started rubbing his foot up and down Hermione's leg, making her whole body shiver.  
  
''I love you'' Ron mouthed to Hermione over the table.  
  
''I love you too'' she mouthed back, and felt something being slipped into her hand under the table as she said it. It was a golden necklace with a heart shaped ruby, hanging delicately from it. She gasped as she saw it, ''Is this, is this for me?'' she asked unbelievingly.  
  
''No its for Draco Malfoy, of course it's for you Mione,'' he whispered softly to her as he smiled, ''It's the gryffindor colours too, I wanted to get it for you so that you would always now how much I love you.''  
  
''Thanks Ron you are so sweet,'' she said softly to him as she squeezed his leg tightly ''I'll give you your present later.'' she whispered suggestively to him, winking at him, before getting up and walking out of the breakfast hall, presumably to go to the Quidditch pitch to get a good seat as the match would be starting soon. She was putting on her necklace as she walked out of the hall. Ron smiled to himself, he could see why he loved her so much, she was bewitching, the way she walked, the way she spoke, the way she smelt. Everything about her made him want her more and more.  
  
The Quidditch match was over almost as soon as it had begun, it seemed that Ron's plan had worked far better than Gryffindor could have hoped. The snitch had been caught within the first five minutes of the match by Harry, making the final score 150 to Gryffindor and 0 to Slytherin. Ron was alone in the showers, he waanted to stay there longer to savour the glory of winning, and besides everyone in the team had hurried off to be with their girlfriends, and since Ron couldn't tell people about his he thought he would stay and have an extra long shower.  
  
He was rinsing the soap out of his hair, when he heard a noise, he thought it might be one of the boys coming back to get something they had forgotten so he wrapped his white towel around his waist, and walked out of the shower and into the changing rooms. But it wasn't one of the boys and when saw who it was he almost dropped his towel in surprise.  
  
''Hermione, what are you doing in here?'' he asked her, surprised as she was locking the door witha spell that no-one could break from the outside.  
  
''I've come to give you your present.'' she purred, noticing the look of alarm on Ron's face turn slowly into one of wickedness.  
  
''Oh yeah, so what is it then.'' he asked mischeiviously, not expecteing what he was about to get.  
  
''Shut your eyes, tight, and don't open them until I say so.''  
  
''O.K Mione.'' he said obediently as he shut his eyes imagining what his present was.  
  
''O.K you can open them now.'' Hermione said  
  
When he opened his eyes he saw Hermione standing there in only her well filled bra and her matching knickers. He stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish admiring her slim, toned body and her cuves, when Hermione walked up to him and pulled him close to her, she started raining kisses all over his dripping wet, muscly chest. He relaxed and started to caress her body, while he kissed her neck passionately, a lovebite appeared where he had been kissing her, but he didn't notice. He looked down to her and she looked back at him, her deep brown eyes, pulling him forward, enchanting him.  
  
He lay her down onto one of the benches, and leaned over her, she pulled away his towel, his body was amazing, he was perfect, she thought to herself. He slid her knickers down her soft tanned legs and threw them into the corner passionately, before sliding his hands up and down her legs, marvelling at how smooth they were. He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, he felt her shiver at his touch and heard her saying his name slowly. He could be with Hermione forever, he loved her and as he touched her, he realised he didn't just want her, he needed her. Hermione was amazed at how forward she had been, but was pleased as she could finally be as close to Ron as she desired. She felt him push inside her and as he did she moaned slightly, it was quite painful, it was her first time, but once the pain had subsided all she felt was pleasure and more pleasure and her moans got louder at louder as the speed of their love making increased she thrust her hips into his urging Ron to go in further to increase the pleasure she was getting. He obliged readily and she finally let out one long loud moan, just as the same time Ron did, as they both went over the edge.  
  
  
  
They lay together in each others arms breathless from their display of love and passion. Her fingers were entwined in his, and his leg was wrapped around her pulling her closer to him, he never wanted to be seperated from her. Each of them knew that they would have to get up soon or questions would start to be asked about their whereabouts, but neither of them could bare to move from the others arms.  
  
''Mione, I love you so much'' Ron panted, ''but I just wanted to ask you something.....''  
  
''What?'' she said as she sighed heavily, she was exhausted and needed to be held in Ron's arms so she could sleep safely forever.  
  
''Why were you so different then, I'm not saying it is a bad thing because it is a good thing, a very good thing.'' he said grinning, reliving the events that had taken place only a few minutes ago in his head. ''But you were so different.''  
  
''Ron, I have wanted you so badly for so long, and I have longed to be touched by you and to feel your body against mine for so long now, that I just couldn't keep it in any longer, I needed you right there, right then, and I am glad that I did it because you were amazing.''  
  
''Really,'' he said. This thought had been pressing on his mind but he was to scared to ask incase he sounded stupid and insecure to her. ''You were too.'' he said as he kissed her shoulder. He still wanted to ask her one more thing but he didn't know how to say it.  
  
Hermione tilted her head to the side to allow Ron to kiss more of her neck, as she lay silently in his arms, enjoying every single kiss that he gave to her.  
  
''Shit!!'' Ron exclaimed as he looked down onto Hermiones neck. ''You have a lovebite, I gave you a lovebite, how are we going to explain that?''  
  
''Don't worry baby, I'll try to keep it hidden it should go in a few days.'' Hermione reassured Ron lovingly, realising that she had just called him baby, she quite liked it, it sounded cute afterall he had a nickname for her, so why shouldn't she have one for him. She looked at Ron's face and he was smiling, he obviously likes it, she thought to her self as she reluctantly got dressed, unsealed the door and gave Ron a kiss, before apparating up into the girls toilets in school so that no-one would quess that she had been doing things with a certain redheaded Gryffindor. As she left the girls toilets she pulled her hair forward to cover her neck, and walked up to Gryffindor common room.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
When she walked into the Gryffindor common room, she saw that it was relatively empty, she scanned the room for either Harry or Ginny and she found the two lovebirds sitting together in the far corner of the room, kissing and cuddling. Hermione walked over to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder lightly making him jump as he hadn't noticed her walk over to them, he had been absorbed totally in Ginny. She sat and talked with Harry and Ginny for around half an hour before her heart skipped a beat as she saw his familiar face coming into the common room. Ron walked over to where the three sat and grinned at Hermione as he sat down.  
  
''Alright Harry, great match huh?'' he said trying to act normally, ignoring the pounding of his heart in his chest as he was reminded of what he had just done in the changing rooms by just looking at Hermione.  
  
''Oh yeah, I'd say our best yet.'' Harry grinned at his friend, his face lighting up at the prospect of having an in depth discussion of his second favourite thing aside from Ginny, Quidditch.  
  
''Hey Gin, wanna go up to our room so we can avoid the most boring conversation ever.'' Hermione said playfully, pretending to yawn. She giggled as she saw the looks of indignation on Harry and Rons faces.  
  
''Sure, Herm.'' the shy redhead replied, squeezing Harrys shoulder as she got up to start to walk over to the stairs leading up to their room.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As Hermione and Ginny reached their room, Hermione was instantly bombarded with all the gossip from Harry and Ginnys relationship, from the very smitten Ginny Weasley. Although Hermione didn't mind as much now as she had her own relationship, with the love of her life, to think about.  
  
''Oh, Herm I love him so much.'' Ginny sighed as she threw herself down onto her bed.  
  
''I know you do, you tell me practically every day.'' Hermione said jokingly to her closest female friend.  
  
''Oh O.K then, lets talk about your love then, Hermione Granger.'' Ginny said, watching Hermione blush slightly and squirm at the thought of it. ''So when did you have your first kiss?''  
  
''Ginny'' Hermione sighed, but then noticing the look on her friends face she decided to tell her. ''Alright fine, it was in fourth year.'' she siad, it was the truth it was just after the yule ball, both Ron and her had had a huge row and they were both very drunk, on some drinks that Fred and George had brought back from Hogsmeade, and it just sort of happened, and nothing was said of it ever again. But Hermione didn't tell any of this to Ginny.  
  
''Oooooh really'' Giny gasped sounding impressed, ''who with?''  
  
Hermione knew that this question was about to come, but she wasn't ready to tell Ginny yet. ''Gin, I really don't want to talk about it, but I'll say one thing it was amazing.''  
  
''Really....Wow that is so cool. My first real kiss was with Harry.'' Ginny told her.  
  
''I know'' said Hermione sounding exasperated Ginny couldn't go five minutes without talking about Harry Potter.  
  
Noticing the look of frustration on her friends face Ginny asked, ''So do you like anyone now?''  
  
''Well, there is this one boy I like.......''  
  
''OOOOOOOOH, who is it '' Ginny questionned sounding quite surprised.  
  
''He's tall, he's very handsome, he makes me laugh, he has the most amazing body you have ever seen..'' Hermione paused listening to Ginny giggle before continuing, ''when I am with him I feel safe and he is the best kisser ever.''  
  
''So, who is he???'' Ginny asked, getting more and more impatient.  
  
''Wait and see,'' Hermione teased, ''You'll soon find out.'' she answered back as she turned to gaze out of the window thinking of Ron, ''Come on lets go down to the common room and try to end their boring conversation about all things Quidditch.'' she said lazily, trying to change the subject.  
  
''O.K then'' Ginny said reluctantly, she was desperate to know more about Hermiones secret crush.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
In the common room Harry and Ron were still deep in discussion about the match, but they both stopped talking suddenly as they saw Hermione and Ginny enter the room. Harry gasped, every time he saw Ginny she looked more and more beautiful and it sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Ro looked up at Hermione and winked at her while no-one was looking, he loved the way she still blushed at it, even after what they had just done.  
  
''Hey Har,'' Ginny said to Harry as she slid down into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''Hermiones just been telling me about the love of her life.''  
  
''Ginny, I can't believe you, that was personal.'' Hermione siad looking daggers at her so called friend.  
  
''Well, well who is this mystery man then?'' Harry asked Ginny, while he looked over at Hermione who was holding her head in her hands.  
  
''Well Harry, according to Hermione.......'He's tall, and he's very handsome, he makes her laugh, and he is supposed to have the most amazing body you have ever seen, although I beg to differ, I bet yours is much nicer Harry.'' Ginny stopped and looked at Harry lovingly, he smiled at her and she could see he was blushing as he knew that she had seen his body many times, its just that she didn't want Ron to know that. Ginny continued ''when she is with him, he makes her feel safe and protected, and this is the best part he is supposed to be the best kisser ever.''  
  
''Wow, Hermione'' Harry said to her looking very shocked, ''Who is he?''  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and had to hold in her laughter, he was grinning like a mad man and the tips of his ears were bright red. ''Oh, its just some boy I met,'' looking away from them all, so that they wouldn't see her blushing.  
  
But bu doing this she revealed the lovebite that was still fresh on her neck, and she instantly knew that they had seen it when she heard Harry and Ginny gasp simultaneously. What was she going to do? What would they think? What would Ron do?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
''Well Hermione Granger,'' muttered Harry, ''I never would of expected this of you. Who gave it to you?''  
  
''Oh Harry, I.....um....I can't tell you.'' she mumbled, while looking at Ron out of the corner of her eye to see what his reaction was. He was just sitting there, the grin had been wiped off his face but he was still blushing furiously.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron and saw him blushing, ''Do you know anything about this mate?'' he inquired of his friend.  
  
'' Y..yes.'' Ron stuttered quietly, giving Hermione an apologetic look, and said to Harry, ''I did it.''  
  
''What!!! Oh stop messing around Ron, tell the truth.'' Harry laughed, ''You didn't do it.''  
  
''Yes he did'' Hermione chipped in slowly, ''Ron and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few weeks now.'' she paused as she looked at the shocked looks on Harry and Ginnys faces, before she continued, ''We didn't tell you because we wanted to see how it worked out first.''  
  
''Oh, right. Sorry mate.'' Harry apologised to Ron, ''I never would have guessed.'' he said winking at Ron.  
  
''So Hermione, you know that boy you were describing, was it Ron?'' Ginny asked, not really wanting to know the answer, afterall she didn't want to know if her brother was a good kisser.  
  
''Yes. Yes it was.'' she said as she smiled at Ron who had moved closer to her and was holding her hand.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall in the common room and saw that it was almost midnight, ever since their revelation, Ron and Hermione had been together all night holding hands and kissing. While Harry and Ginny were doing exactly the same. Hermione was pleased that their relationship was out in the open as now they didn't have to hide their true feelings for each other, and they could be together whenever they wanted. Ginny yawned as she was sitting on Harrys lap with his arms around her waist, noticing the time, she got up and went over to Hermione and pulled her up to their dorm room leaving Hermione only enough time to kiss Ron breifly on the cheek before they went up to their room, leaving Harry and Ron sitting alone in the common room, each smiling and thinking how much their loved their girlfriends.  
  
''Hey Ron. I was just thinking, you know when Hermione was describing you??''  
  
''Yeah'' Ron replied, unsure where this was going.  
  
''Well she said you have a really nice body. How does she know that?'' Harry questionned his friend. Ron just blushed and looked away.  
  
''Coz........we, well we............'' mumbled Ron, and he finished the end of his sentence with words that Harry didn't quite understand.  
  
''What??'' Harry asked innocently.  
  
''We......We had sex.'' Ron replied, blushing bright red, and he could feel the heat that he was generating.  
  
''Oh my God'' Harry shouted. ''When?? Where??''  
  
''After the Quidditch match, In the changing rooms.'' Ron answered, and he couldn't help but grin at the amazed look on his friends face.  
  
''Really? What is it like?'' Harry asked nervously.  
  
''It's amazing Harry, its the best thing ever! I mean Hermione just has the most amazing figure and she does this thing where.......''  
  
''Hey, thats too much information. I don't want to hear about what Hermione does. God she's like a sister to me, its too weird.'' Harry said, suddenly realising how Ron must feel when he saw Harrry and Ginny together.  
  
''Well I'm going to bed now.'' Ron said stifiling a yawn.  
  
''Yeah me too.'' Harry said as they both walked up the spiral staircase to their room.  
  
(A.N Thanks to everybody who has reveiwed sorry i took longer to post this chapter but it is longer I think. Please keep reveiwing luv ya ice princess) 


	7. BACK TO WORK

CHAPTER 7  
  
BACK TO WORK  
  
The next few months passed uneventfully, Christmas came and went, and Ron and Hermione were still together and as much in love as they ever were. Harry and Ginny were also still together, and they were now engaged, Harry had asked Ginny to marry him on Christmas day, and Ginny accepted naturally, as she had loved Harry since she had first seen him.  
  
It was a Friday and their first lesson on a Friday, was double potions with the Slytherins. This lesson Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood and he assigned them all a 10,000 word essay to be done by Monday on the brewing and uses of Love potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione all had plans for most of the weekend which mainly consisted of going to Hogsmeade getting drunk and having fun. So they all decided that they would go to the library after dinner that night and research the potions, they would take Harrys invisibility cloak so that they could stay as long as took to finish the essays, so they would have a free weekend.  
  
After dinner that night Harry walked up to his room and took his invisibility cloak out of his drawer and put it in his rucksack, before heading to the library where Ron and Hermione would be waiting for him. Once the three were in the library they worked until the library was about to close for the night, then they threw the invisibility cloak over them and waited for Madam Pince to leave the Library, before they uncovered themselves and started back to work again.  
  
''I've nearly finished, how about you two, mine should only take an hour more, at the most.'' stated Hermione.  
  
''Yeah, we are nearly finished too.'' Harry replied, answering for them both.  
  
Once they had all finished their essays it was around midnight and they walked towards the library door, waited for Hermione to perform the Alohomora charm to unlock it and they left the library and started walking very slowly and quietly up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
They were around by the entrance to the dungeons when they heard it, a high-pitched, piercing scream coming from the dungeons. They threw the invisibility cloak off their heads, pulled out their wands and ran down into the dungeons to see what was making that racket. They weren't afraid as by now they had all faced their worst fears and survived them, so they didn't even think what maybe happening in the dungeons as they ran at full speed into the dark shadows.  
  
They saw a light shining from under the doorway to Snapes class room, everywhere else was dark and peaceful, so they thought that that was were the screaming probably came from. Harry walked up to the door and leaned his head against it to see if there was any sound being made in the room. He could hear a slight mumbling sound as though someone was trying to talk but couldn't. Ron whispered to Harry that they should go in and leave Hermione outside to look out but Hermione disagreed straight away. ''I'm quite capable of looking after myself Ron Weasley.'' So they all entered Snapes classroom and none of them would've expected what they saw as they walked into the brightly lit classroom.  
  
(A.N Thanx again to everyone who has reviewed. Keep reviewing luv ya loads ice princess) 


	8. THE POTIONS MASTER

CHAPTER 8  
  
THE POTIONS MASTER  
  
In the classroom all of the desks had disappeared and in their place were two small wooden chairs placed on their own in the middle of the classroom. The benches around the sides of the potions class, all held the remains of jars and bottles that had been smashed into pieces. The potions that they contained were dripping onto the stone fall, and in some cases burning holes through the benches. Harry looked around and he saw the two chairs were facing away from the doorway, he also noticed a flash of red hair appear over the top of one of the chairs. his heart leapt into his throat, Ginny he thought. He ran over to the chairs and saw that Ginny was tied up and looked as though she had been knocked out by some kind of charm. Her face was tear streaked and red. She had a hand mark across her cheek, she had been hit by someone. Harry dragged his attention awa from Ginny as he heard a groaning noise from the chair beside him, he looked up and saw that there was a man tied him in the chair beside Ginny, he too was knocked out by the charm, but he was slowly starting to come around. Harry looked more closely at the dishevelled man and realised that it was Proffessor Snape himself. He motioned for Ron and Hermione to come and see what he had found, tears of anger running down his face, he was shaking and ready to kill whoever had done this to Ginny. Ron came over and took one look at his little sister just sitting there unconsious and he too started shaking, only more violently than Harry, as Ron had a much worse temper than him. Hermione heard a noise at the door and pulled Ron and Harry into a corner, and threw the invisibiltity cloaks over them just in time, as they crouched down to see who was entering the room.  
  
They looked around at the five people who had just entered the room, they all immedeately recognised one of the five men who were standing in the room. Lucius Malfoy, they recognised his smarmy voice and his silver hair that Draco had obviously inherited from him. Ron and Hermione didn't recognise any of the others but Harry told them that they were all Death Eaters that he had seen when he was taken by a portkey to Voldemorts rebirthing.  
  
  
  
''I don't understand, what do they want with Gin and Snape?'' Ron whispered to a very confused Harry.  
  
''I don't know, we'll have to wait and see.'' Harry mumbled back.  
  
Hermione gripped tightly onto the two boys arms and signalled for them to stop speaking as the Death Eaters started to talk. Even after Harry and Ron had stopped talking she didn't let them go as she was very frightened but didn't want to admit it. She felt Ron move and then take her hand in his, and she was soothed, as long as she was with Ron she knew nothing bad could happen to her.  
  
  
  
''What are we going to do with these two then?'' asked a man with a big hooked nose.  
  
''We've already been over the plan. We are going to keep the girl here to lure in Potter, and when he comes to save the day. We'll be waiting for him, then we''ll knock him out and take him to the Dark Lord so that he can finally get whats coming to him.'' Lucius Malfoy told the group of Death Eaters. He seemed to be the leader of their gang.  
  
''What will we do with this traitor, this lying, good for nothing excuse of a man?'' questionned the man with the hooked nose again.  
  
''When we have got Potter we will no longer need the girl, so we'll dispose of her and then we will frame our friend Snape here for her murder. that will teach the two faced bastard not to turn spy for Dumbledore.''  
  
''Why don't we just kill him too?'' questionned another Death Eater.  
  
''Because.....'' Lucius Malfoy began, ''If we kill him, he will stop suffering, but if we frame him for murder he will be sent to Azkaban and have to endure things far worst than death there.''  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat quietly in the corner trembling, each of them knew that they had to do something to save Ginny and Snape, but none of them knew what it was they should do. Hermione was thinking that they should try and sneak out and go to Dumbledore, he would know what to do. Harry thought that they should sneak up behind the Death Eaters and start shouting out as many different curses as they knew. Ron was thinking that he throw the cloak off his head run out and just start punching people out of his way until he got to Ginny. If it wasn't for the feeling of Hermiones hand in his he probably would've followed his plan through, but she steadied his nerves and made him think more rationally  
  
''Where is Potter, he should've got the note by now?!'' the man with the hooked nose was shouting.. ''Maybe he doesn't care about her and he wants us to get rid of her to do him a favour!'' he grinned as he sdaid this revealing his crooked yellow teeth.  
  
''He'll be here, Potter never misses an oppurtuity to be the hero.'' Lucius sniggered arrogantly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, as the Death Eaters had been talking Snape who had regained consiousness, had been trying to silently wriggle free of his bonds. When he had managed to get free, he brought out his spare concealed wand that he always kept on him incase anything like this happened. He pulled out the wand from inside his sock and held it in his hand thinking of the most dangerous curses he knew and waiting for the right moment to attack.  
  
He knew that there were five of them and one of him, but he had to give it his best shot. He slowly got up and he creeped aa close to the Death Eaters as he could get before uttering the curse that was supposed to send them all flying, unconsious across the room. As Snape was still drowsy after being knocked out the spell only worked on three of the Death Eaters, and Snape was left facing two of the Death Eaters who were staring at him with looks of pure hatred in their eyes.  
  
''Well, well Lucius it's our old friend Snape.'' drawled the man with the hooked nose.  
  
''Lucius, Carlton.'' Snape acknowledged them both as he tried quickly to think of what to do next.  
  
Snape ran over to Lucius and grabbed him around the neck and forced his wand into the side of his head. But Carlton, was to quick for him and as soon as Snape had grabbed Lucius, Carlton was pointing his own wand at Snapes heart. Just as Carrlton was about to perform the Adava Kedavra curse on Snape, three voices could he heard shouting Stupefy simultaneously. Snape looked across to where the voices had come from and he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione all standing there with their wands pointing at where Carlton had been standing. he looked to the floor, and saw Carlton spread out unconcious on the floor, blood trickling out from under his hair.  
  
Snape smiled at the three students then looked at Lucius who had gotten free during the distraction. Snape and Lucius were stnding opposite each other, with their wands pointing directly at the other.  
  
''We are even now.'' Snape smirked as he looked at Lucius who didn't look as calm and confident as he did when he had all his croonies around him.  
  
''Yes, a fair duel.'' he replied nervously, not noticing Hermione run out of the door, straight up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
''Expaliarmus'' Snape screamed and he swiftly caught the wand that had flown out of Lucius's hand.''  
  
Snape pointed both wands at Lucius, and grinned evilly at the terrified look on his face. ''Go and sit on that chair.'' Snape barked at Lucius. Lucius did so straight away, he wasn't going to argue with a man with two wands. Snape pointed the wands at him and long chords flowed out of the ends of them both, binding Lucius tightly to the chair. ''How does it feel Malfoy?'' Snape, looked at Lucius with a disgusted look in his eyes. ''How does it feel to be tied up, with no way of protecting yourself?''  
  
''You wouldn't dare do anything to me, one of the Dark Lords most trusted supporters.'' Lucius snapped, not beleiving a thing that he had just said.  
  
''Ha!!, You one of his most trusted supporters, you can't even bring your self to say his name.'' spat Snape. ''I think I ought to teach you and all the others a lesson.''  
  
''What are you going to do?'' asked Lucius his voice trembling.  
  
''I'm going to curse you into a million pieces.'' Snape answered, holding up the two wands and pointing them both at Lucius's head.  
  
''That's enough Severus!'' came a voice from the doorway behind them.  
  
Snape looked around and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway with Hermione.  
  
''Ahh, Lucius Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise.'' Dumbledore said sarcasticlly. ''Call them in Hermione.'' And with that five extremely large men, from the ministry of magic came in and each one of them grabbing one of the Death Eaters, that had been magically bound by Harry and Ron, and carted them all off the Azkaban.  
  
''You wait,'' cried Lucius Malfoy. 'The Dark Lord will hear about this and he will avenge us.''  
  
''The Dark Lord cares for no-one but himself. He'd see you rot in Azkaban before saving you.'' Snape retorted. As the biggest man carried Lucius Malfoy out of Hogwarts.  
  
(THANX LOADS GUYS YOU REALLY INSPIRE ME.) 


	9. TRY BEFORE YOU BUY

CHAPTER 9  
  
TRY BEFORE YOU BUY  
  
The next fews days for Ginny passed in a blur, she had been admitted into the Hospital wing to recover from her ordeal. Harry, Ron and Hermione had visited her everyday, although Harry stayed by her bedside nearly all day every day. He had come so close to losing her, and if it wasn't for Snape he would've lost the love of his life. Guilt was running through every vein in his entire body, if he hadn't been engaged to Ginny, she would've never have been put in any danger.  
  
''Gin.'' Harry said to his fiance as she woke up one morning, ''Do you regret agreeing to marry me, I mean you could've died back there and it was all to get to me.'' Harry asked looking down at the floor, not really wanting to hear what she was about to say.  
  
''Harry, I love you, and nothing will ever change that. I know you'll never let anything bad happen to me, and I would never even think about calling off our marriage just because of one night.'' Ginny reassured Harry, holding his hand as she spoke.  
  
''But Gin, they will always use you to get to me, as long as Voldemort is in power. You will always be their way of getting to me.''   
  
''Harry, He has ruined enough lives already, Don't let him ruin ours aswell.''  
  
Harry smiled, he was hoping she would say that, he leant over Ginnys bed and kissed her softly on the lips. ''I love you Gin.''  
  
''I love you too Harry, with all my heart.''  
  
**************************************************************  
  
When Ginny was allowed out of the Hospital wing, the four friends tried to make their remaining two months at Hogwarts as pleasant as possible. Hermione and Ron hardly ever argued, well they argued less than they used to, and Harry and Ginny started to spend alot more time alone than they ever used to.  
  
''Harry, I've been thinking about something.'' Ginny started, ''Ron and Hermione have already slept together and their not even planning on getting married.''  
  
Harry smiled, he hoped she was going to say what he thought she was going to say. ''What are you trying to say babe?'' Harry asked innocently.  
  
''Well, we are getting married and we haven't even had sex yet.'' Ginny replied, without blushing.  
  
''Do you want to have sex before we get married?'' Harry asked praying that she would say yes.  
  
''Well, you've got to try before you buy.'' Ginny answered him, with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
''What do you mean, Gin?''   
  
''Well, I've got to give you a try before I decide if I want to marry you.'' Ginny said, laughing at the pretend hurt look on Harry's face.  
  
'' Well I think I better meet you down in the common room tonight, at midnight so you can try me out.'' he said winking as her as he got up and went over to talk to Ron, Seamus and Dean about the Chudley Cannons last match.  
  
Hermione had been in the library for most of the morning planning her Revision timetable. She was going to be taking her N.E.W.T's this year along with Harry and Ron and she was surprised at herself for only leaving herself two months to revise in. Then she thought of the reason she had left it so late. Ron, she pictured the way his red hair flopped into his face, the way he smiled and most of all his body. Hermione had never been so happy in all her life, she had got herself the boy of her dreams, the best friends ever, and hopefully, providing she got top marks in all her N.E.W.T's a job at Hogwarts next year teaching Arithmancy. She was smiling to herself as she walked through the Portrait of the Fat Lady and into Gryffindor common room. She blew a kiss to Ron as she entered the common room, who blew one back, causing all the boys he was sitting with to start laughing and making kissing noises at him. Hermione saw Ginny sitting on her own at the far side of the common room looking at Harry, so she went over and joined her, dumping her heavy rucksack on the floor as she flopped down into the armchair that Harry had been sitting in only a few minutes before her.  
  
''Alright Herm.'' Ginny smiled at her as she sat down, using all of her energy to drag her gaze away from Harry.  
  
''Hi Gin, Why are you sitting on your own?''  
  
''Oh, Harry only just moved, and I've just been thinking.'' Ginny told her friend  
  
''About what?'' Hermione enquired  
  
''Promise you won't tell anyone.''  
  
''Sure Gin. What is it?''  
  
''Me and Harry, we are going to have sex tonight.'' Ginny informed Hermione.  
  
''Really, aren't you nervous?''  
  
''Well, yeah a little. What's it like?'' Ginny asked Hermione shyly.  
  
''Oh, Gin. It's amazing, it feels so good. It hurts a bit at first, but after the pain melts away all you feel is pure pleasure.'' Hermione told her thinking back to that time in the changing rooms with Ron.  
  
''How many times have you and Ron done it now?'' Ginny asked Hermione suspisiously.  
  
''Oh about five or six times.'' Hermione answered not showing any signs of embarassment.  
  
''Really does it always hurt?''  
  
''No, only if it's your first time, and after that it is just heaven, Ron does this thing were he holds on........''  
  
''Hermione!!'' Ginny shrieked, ''He's my brother, I don't want to know.''  
  
''Oh yeah sorry Gin, I forgot.'' Hermione said blushing at what she almost told Ginny, she was sure that Ron wouldn't want his little sister to know about what he did.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It was midnight and Harry Potter was sitting alone in the common room, in the dark. He heard footsteps and he looked around nervously, It was Ginny, the person he had been waiting for. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips as he stood up to greet her. Harry pulled out his wand and sealed off all the entrances to the common room and placed a silencing charm on the room, so that they would not be disturbed.  
  
He put his wand away and turned back to his girlfriend. He pulled her hair back away from her neck and started kissing it slowly and seductively, Ginny rolled back her head and moaned softly as she felt the hot wet trail of kisses on her neck moving steadily south.  
  
Harry peeled off Ginny's nightdress and threw it down onto the floor, as she pulled off his shirt and unbuckeld his belt, whipping it off him in one swift movement. Harry lay Ginny down onto the couch in front of the fire and resumed kissing her neck, then her collar bone then he moved onto her breasts. Kissing the tops of her breasts that were showing from over her bra, he moved his hand slowly round her back and unclasped her bra. He took the bra off her, and his eyes widened at the sight before him, he sucked gently at her nipples feeling them go hard with his tongue and listening to her small moans of pleasure. She thrust her hips up against his and rubbed her groin into his, he felt himself go hard. She reached down to the top of his trousers and undid the button and the zip very slowly, Harry kicked of his trousers and was left in his boxers. Ginny then lay Harry onto his back and she straddelled him, she trailed kisses all the way down his hard chest to the top of his boxers, she could hear him groaning with pleasure and she knew he was enjoying this, as she felt his erection digging into her, she pulled his boxers down his legs. Ginny then started to kiss Harry's erection slowly from the base all the way to the tip. When she reached the tip she licked it seductively, hearing Harry's moans getting louder and louder. He flipped Ginny onto her back and he pulled down her soaking knickers, he pressed his hard member against her gently, not pushing it into her yet just rubbing it against her lightly. He heard Ginny saying his name and he pushed himself into her slowly trying not to hurt her, he thrust his hips slowly, pushing himself in and out of her. ''Harder Harry'' Ginny whispered to him he started to go harder and faster, Ginny's hips were thrusting against his and they were both practically screaming with pleasure as they both climaxed.  
  
They lay exausted in each others arms, just enjoying the closeness that they felt with one another before Harry spoke. ''So, are you going to buy now?''   
  
****************************************************************  
  
The next day was a Saturday, and Hermione and Ron were one of the first people in Gryffindor to wake up and they were sitting int the common room playing Wizards chess, their legs entwined under the table, waiting for Harry and Ginny to finally get up. After they had been waiting for them for two hours they decided to go to breakfast on their own. They were just finishing their breakfast and talking about their plans for their next trip into Hogsmeade, when Harry and Ginny both walked into the Great Hall holding hands and looking very tired.  
  
''It's about time, where the hell have you both been?'' Ron asked smiling at Harry. He had a pretty good idea what they had both been up to last night, but he didn't want to let them know.  
  
''Oh we..um.. we just overslept.'' Harry muttered lamely.  
  
''Oh, O.K then.'' Ron said as he winked at Harry.  
  
''Right then, Ronald Weasley, we are both going to the Library to start studying for our exams.'' Hermione ordered.  
  
''Awwww, Mione.'' Ron whined, ''Do we have to?''  
  
''Yes, we do!'' she retorted, smiling at Proffessor Snape as she pulled Ron to his feet. Snape had become alot more friendly towards the four of them after they had saved his life in the dungeons, and they had also started to like Snape after he had been so corageous and risked his life for them.  
  
Harry and Ginny smiled at each other as Ron and Hermione argued about going to the Library.  
  
''Honestly, those two are like an old married couple.'' Ginny giggled as she watched her brother being dragged out of the Great Hall by Hermione.  
  
''Yeah, just think we'll be like that one day.'' Harry said to her, smiling as he picked up a piece of toast.  
  
''Harry, Do you regret last night?'' Ginny asked her fiancee apprehensively.  
  
''No, not a second of it. You?'' Harry said his mouth full of toast.  
  
''No'' Ginny replied, she had also enjoyed last night very much.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
In the library Hermione was trying to revise but somebody kept distacting her. Somebody who kept running his foot up her leg, somebody who kept rubbing his hand up and down her thigh and somebody who was whispering unrepeatable things in her ear, causing her to blush.  
  
''Ron, I'm trying to study.'' She snapped at him, trying hard not to smile.  
  
''Mione, I can't, I keep thinking about what else we could be doing right now.''  
  
''Awwww, baby, What else do you want to do now!'' Hermione purred as she shut her books. If she was completely honest with herself she was thinking the same thing too.  
  
''Well Mione, I thought we could slip back up to my dormitry then we could study each other a bit more.'' Ron whispered into her ear.  
  
''Really??'' Hermione said slowly, ''Why don't we go up to my room for a change and then I can give you a few revision tips.''  
  
''Awww Mione,'' Ron began, but then he caught on to what she was really suggesting, ''O.K then lets go.'' he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the library all the way up to the girls dormitry.  
  
They reached Hermione's room in record time and when they went in Hermione tied a red ribbon around the handle of the door, explaining to Ron that it was their way of telling the other girls not to disturb them because they have a boy in there. Ron looked around Hermione's room there were four beds, one in each corner of the room, next to Hermione's bed there was a chair with a huge pile of books balanced on top of it. He smiled as he saw the books, same old Mione, he thought to himself as he sat down on her bed.  
  
Hermione pushed Ron back onto her bed so that he was now lying on it and she climbed on top of him. She pulled his robes off him and all his clothes, as he did the same to her, they were soon both naked, and Hermione was on top of Ron kissing all down his body. Then she pulled something out of the drawer from her bedside table, it was melted choclate, she drizzled it all over his body, and smoothed it all over his erection. She started from his neck and worked her way down his whole body licking off all of the chocolate, and listening to Ron graon throatily. ''Mione'' he called out, she carried on licking, when she came to his erection she kissed it very slowly and seductively, then she started to lick and suck off all of the remaining chocolate. Ron was groaning louder and louder, and calling out her name, he felt so much pleasure, pleasure that only Hermione could give to him. She carried on sucking, sometimes hard and sometimes soft and she ran her teeth lightly over it, causing him to almost scream in pleasure. Then she peeled back his foreskin and sucked lightly on the tip of his quivering erection, she heard him shout out as he came in her mouth, she swallowed all of the warm, salty fluid and then she lay down with her head on Ron's chest, listening to his ragged breathing and his moans of thanks to her. She smiled, she loved Ron so much, and she wouldn't ever forget the look of pure pleasure on his face and the taste of him in her mouth. ''Did you enjoy your lesson today Mr Weasley?'' she purred. ''Oh yes Mione!'' he panted as he kissed her forehed. ''Very much.''  
  
***********************************************************  
  
(A.N. Thanks to all you guys who have reveiwed, you have been amazing. I have one more chapter left for this story, it has already been written I'm just waiting for the reveiws. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter luv ya always ice princess x x x x x x x x) 


	10. ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END

CHAPTER 10  
  
ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END  
  
The next two months for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny passed in a blur, with they exams and their last goodbyes to everyone that they knew in Hogwarts. Hermione passed all of her exams and got top marks in them all, Harry and Ron also passed all of their exams, but not with marks anywhere near as good as Hermione's.  
  
They were all waiting at Hogsmeade station saying goodbye to the teachers and waiting for their luggage to be taken onto the train. When they saw, out of the corner of their eyes Neville kissig a fifth year Hufflepuff.  
  
''Well, looks like evryone found love this year.'' Ron exclaimed wrapping his arm tightly around Hermione's waist pulling her closer to him.  
  
''Almost everyone'' stated Harry pointing over at Draco who was being slapped across the face by a very angry sixth year Slytherin.  
  
They all looked over to where Draco was standing looking shocked with a big red hand mark on his face, and started laughing. They were still laughing as they boarded the Hogwarts Express and went to find an empty carriage.  
  
''I'm going to really miss you guys next year.'' Ginny muttered, tears forming in her brown eyes.  
  
''Awwww Gin, you won't be on your own, Hermione will be here teaching and you have other friends besides us.'' Harry soothed her as he wiped away her tears.  
  
''I know but it won't be the same.'' she said quietly.  
  
''Gin, we are getting married, you''ll probably end up spending so much time with me you'll wish you were in school without me. Harry teased. ''And we''ll always be best friends, we'll see each other all the time.''   
  
''I know,'' she replied cheering up.  
  
''What are you two going to do after we've finished school, are you still going to see each other as boyfriend and girlfriend or will you just be friends.'' she asked Ron, noticing him shift uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
''I've been meaning to talk to you about that Mione.'' Ron began uneasily, ''I don't think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.'' he finished looking at her beautiful brown eyes, with tears threatening to form in them.  
  
''Oh........... O.K Ron............... whatever you want.'' she said, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
''Yes, I think that its best if we stop being boyfriend and girlfriend now.'' he repeated, as Hermione became closer and closer to tears. Ginny and Harry stared at him in amazment, mouths open in shock.  
  
''What are you sayin mate?'' Harry asked Ron unbelievingly  
  
''I;m saying that I don't want to be Hermiones boyfriend anymore...........I want to be her husband.''  
  
Hermione looked up immedeately, ''What did you just say.''  
  
''I said, that I want to marry you.'' Ron stated, pulling a gold ring out of the pockets of his robes. ''Mione, will you marry me.'' he said as he got down onto one knee.  
  
''Yes'' she shrieked, ''Of course I will.''  
  
He placed the golden ring onto her finger and scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. When he finally put her down she hit him playfully across the head.  
  
''Ow............What was that for Mione?''  
  
''I thought you were breaking up with me.'' she replied, kissing him again.   
  
Harry and Ginny were congratulating the newly engaged couple, and they were all sitting around the carriage talking and having fun, when the train pulled up at platform 9 3/4.  
  
Hermione and Ron got off the train together holding hands, Ron kissed her passionately, much to the shock of his mother who was standing waiting for him and Ginny, before saying to her, ''See you soon Mione.'' Hermione kissed him goodbye and walked through the barrier smiling, to tell her parents the good news.  
  
Harry and Ginny got off the train after Ron and Hermione, Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist, he kissed her goodbye and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush and went to find his godfather as he would be spending the summer with him training to become an auror. Ginny ran over to hear Ron telling his mother that he had proposed to Hermione, and Ron almost getting suffocated to death by the hug that she gave him. Harry was right she thought to herself as they walked to their car they would always be best friends, and she was looking forward to their time together after Hogwarts.  
  
**************** THE END ***************************************  
  
(A.N Thank you for reading this fan fic, it was my first one and I will be writing more I have loads of ideas already, Please feedback and tell me what you thought of this one and whether you think it was O.K. I know it was short but as I said it was only my first fic and I just wanted to see what your reaction was to it. Thanx for all the gr8 reviews!)  
  
*** ice princess *** 


End file.
